Syl "The Dark One"
10528_100591099962699_100000354287720_12596_7876837_n.jpg oekaki___yuko_from_xxxholic____by_lauraneato.png tumblr_lyhlak7dgz1qc5rbmo2_250.gif tumblr_nrtitquozU1tfzd7xo1_500.jpg Yuuko-Ichihara-xxxHOLiC-illusiondolls-37392150-521-738.jpg 'Poison Blood Type' AB- Blood of the First Civilzation. Syl's genetic structure was so strange and advanced they wanted to create her into a vessel that could wield a shard of nirvana because for some reason they cant. Before Kin broke Syl out of the Asylum, they did some experimenting on her during her time in the asylum and made her able to wield a Shard of Nirvana. Syl's blood also carries so many toxins it cannot be transfused, manipulated, or ingested it will result in death. it is too toxic to create stable clones, if they were made they'd be extremely unstable unless the real Syl was near them. 'Behaviour/Personality' Syl having wandered around alone, has no social skills and is unable to speak. She is violent and feral, often attacking with little to no warning. She knows very little of how a person is supposed to behave and is unembarrassed to be seen or fight naked. After witnessing her dog's murder at the hands of the orphanage bullies, she began to develop a deep hatred of other humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, she began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of her spider DNA. From that point on Syl began to listen to her instincts, killing everyone to sate her nanomachines by way of eating their flesh. Her Spider instincts began to overpower her, leading her to develop a sadistic, sociopathic and blood thirsty personality. But deep down Syl only wants to be accepted, and loved. After being put through so much, death at the hands of Max; going back to Kin and how he's treated her; the sector games, Syl usually wild demeanor has died down quiet alot she's now stoic and cold. Refusing to socalize or even try and make friends, mentally unstable Syl is pushed into a deep depression that she hides by hurting herself, or how stressed she is, even starving herself. Her feral nature does reassert itself when she is fighting though. After making the wrong choice during the Amazon trials, Muteness Syl suffers from Muteness. -Muteness or mutism (from Latin mutus, meaning "silent") is an inability to speak often caused by a speech disorder, hearing loss, or surgery. Someone who is mute may be so due to the unwillingness to speak in certain social situations. -Those who are physically mute may have problems with the parts of the human body required for human speech (the esophagus, vocal cords, lungs, mouth, or tongue, etc.). Being mute is often associated with those who have hearing impairments or are deaf, but other variations of muteness can be linked to those who can hear and have the ability to speak. Other causes include intellectual disability and autism. A person can be born mute, or become mute later in life due to injury or disease. The prevalence of mutism from all causes is on the order of 8 persons per 10000. Trauma or injury to the Broca's area of the brain can cause muteness. -Selective mutism now known as "elective mutism" is an anxiety disorder very common among young children, becuase Syl was kept isolated as a child and is continuing to isolate herself, she remains mute. Characterized by the inability to speak in certain situations. Often sparked by childhood trauma it should not to be confused with someone who is mute and cannot communicate due to physical disabilities. Selectively mute children are able to communicate in situations in which they feel comfortable. About 90% of children with this disorder have also been diagnosed with social anxiety. It is very common for symptoms to occur before the age of five and do not have a set time period. Not all children express the same symptoms. Some may stand motionless and freeze in specific social settings and have no communication whatsoever. Others may just whisper. The anxiety can be caused by the child being put in situations where something is expected of them or when multiple people are in the area and they are subjected to many questions. In all, currently Syl still holds on to some anger and aggression. She holds all her feelings inside and breaks down when she is alone. Even though Syl acts like she doesn't care what others think she does. Never truly getting over the events in her life she resigned to carry her guilt, sorrow, anger, and sadness with her for the rest of her life. Truly believing that she is meant to be alone, and unloved by anyone. She does only seem clam when she is dancing. Syl has also found joy in making and wearing Kimono. That she makes out of her own webs and dye from her plants. Staying away from the rest of the Amazon population, and refusing to talk to any of them. Apperance 74972-yuuko_ichihara_20.jpg 6863_render_YUUKO02.png ichihara_yuuko_by_shawn2death.jpg tumblr_static_1rz7l77de4o0g8sccc8880osk.jpg tags-black-hair-blunt-bangs-bottomless-103493.jpeg|" Kin... your shirts are too big..." e9a7df518ce4e693ec560727c1d51bbf.jpg|"I am a Dark One, you should really stay away from me. You might come to an early end." Embracing her new 'Dark One' status Syl's appearance has changed. Syl is now a tall, thin woman with pale skin and long hair down to the back of her knees she grew a few inches now at 5'4. Her hair is cut in many layers having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer, reaching up to her jaw, and a layer at her hips and a final one at her knees. Her eye color is naturally a bright red that seem to glow. She always wears a kimono at her home (though she would prefer to wear a more revealing outfit when she goes out to the gladiator games) but she never wears the same thing twice. When Syl wears a kimono, she usually has accessories to accompany it. For example, if her kimono has a rose pattern with lace, she will wear a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet. Also, when she has the time, Syl will style her hair is a neat yet creative fashion and will always decorate her hair with some sort of accessory such as colored pins or chopsticks. Like her clothes, Syl has never been seen with the same hair style other than letting her hair loose. On some occasions, the length of her hair is shorter than it looks. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. High school grade She'd be in college if she went to school. 'What district do you live in?' Where ever she deems safe for the time being. 'Relationship' 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' N/A 'Fighting Style' ''Panzer Kunst (Plant Art) *-Panzer Kunst, is the first martial art to anticipate combat using dirt. It is the fighting style developed by Syl. The names of all Panzer Kunst moves and disciplines are plants. Panzer Kunst seeks oneness between the senses and nature. It is usually referred to as the 'hidden' martial arts. Especially effective at disabling and destroying larger opponents, Syl uses it as the basis as her new Chlorokinetic martial style this means once Syl's nanomachines are inside you body they can grow plants from within themselves or Syl can control them to clump at joints/blood vessels/ or the brain. Syl devloped her own style which involved pressure points and bone breaking. She is a very flashy fighter who likes to toy with her opponent, and is used best in bursts of aggression or rapid strikes. She often uses her hair to pull her around the battlefield quickly, disable her opponent, set up combos on her opponents, or use them as extra limbs. Syl moves are confusing and unpredictable because she dosent stick to any one way of fighting but the basis is the same. By putting her own poisonous spin on them, as well as throwing in a few of her own moves. She is designed to be a hectic fighter with fast attacks that keep her opponents off guard; as such, she is weak defensively, and many of her moves can leave her open if blocked. She often rushes in with the intent to strike quickly, often targeting joints, tendons, and Muscles. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body'sblood vessels, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user forcefully injects a certain amount of their own nanomachines into the opponent's blood system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the circulatory system. Even the slightest prick can cause severe internal damage. Targeting joints can enhance the havoc and control a Panzer Kunst practitioner can impose upon an opponent's muscle network, the body is controlled by electrical impulses the brain sends through out the body, when Syl injects her nanomachines she forcibly intercepts the impulses and and manipulates them in whatever manner she sees fit. It is a powerful tactical option to have. The user's nanmachines can either increase the impulses in the opponent's body causing them to move uncontrollably or erratically, or disrupt it completely, preventing them from moving at all. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with nerve interrupting and circulatory manipulation, makes the Panzer Kunst Syl's most dangerous style. -Philosophy Panzer Kunst was the first fighting style developed to take down larger oppoents. It emphasizes combat against both unarmed and armed opponents, including those wielding ranged weapons. Its foundation is fighting in zero gravity, a prerequisite to temper ones balance, which allows the practitioner to fight in any atmosphere. Panzer Kunst seems to emphasize speed as well as the use of Syl's plants to penetrate deep into the opponents body. The art is also quite effective against larger foes. Panzer Kunst also provides a definite tactical advantage, since it gives its user the ability to analyse an opponent's fighting style and to retaliate accordingly. Therefore, Syl will rarely be defeated in a second combat with a given enemy. Syl also seems to have been imbued with a sense of fanaticism and willingness to sacrifice themselves if necessary to carry out a mission. Becuase Syl is so small and lacks phsyical strenght she devloped Pazer Kunst to use her oppoents weight, height and attacks against them -Known Techniques Rose Shadowing: A basic skill used primarily as a training exercise which teaches Syl to stay in their target's blind spot. The only practical applications it has in in actual combat is to dodge attacks. Syl uses gases and her hair, sometimes vines to confuse and disorient her opponent so remain close in their personal space, but also hidden or out of thier reach. Using this technique Syl reads the 'ground' her opponent is standing on and can can to an extent predict where they are going to go, by how they shift their weight on the ground. Spider Strike: One of Syl's most commonly used moves, the Spider Strike is a strike that delivers a quick succession of open palm strikes. Syl covers most of the surface of her palm in various poisons that she uses to poison or insert tiny blood-cell sized spiders into a persons body. Once inside their body, Syl can command them to release poison, toxins, block blood vessels, or eat muscles. This technique can be deadly as in the middle of a fight the heart is pumping blood all around the body at an increasing rate. Circulating the Spiders all over their body making it easier for the spiders to get around. Tree Coating: Syl coats her arms in a bark like substance, turning them into club like appendages. This renders her arms heavier on impact, delivering more force to the strike. Viper Thrust: By twisting into an attack made by the opponent, Syl is able to redirect that energy against them, resulting in a kicking counterattack that is stronger than would normally be launched. This also can be used to topple, or stagger the opponent often forcing them into violent attacks often times Syl will attuning her rhythm of movement to the opponent's, the she then strikes when the opponent's guard is weakest. Spider Drop: Syl pushes off the ground with their hands from a handstand to launch themselves into the air feet first and position themselves above an opponent. Somersaulting in midair, they then attack with both feet extended, Syl will often trap her target in vines or immobilize them with Spider Strike before attempting this as she in vulnerable while setting up this attack, Jaw Shatter: Syl runs and throws herself into a forward roll before stopping right in-front of her target, launching herself vertically from a handstand with her feet facing up to attack the chin, shattering the jaw, this attack Syl will use to surprise her opponent because she uses the principal of Momentum and Inertia to execute this attack. An object in motion must stay in motion until and outside force acts upon it, Syl is this object her rolling is the motion, when she stops that is the outside force, but she still had that forward momentum. So she transfers it into her upward thrust, and attacks. Double Edge: Syl kicks up with her left leg she then brings their foot down for the initial strike (like an Axe kick) she than replants her left leg on the ground. Pivoting on the left leg she then brings her other foot up to round house kick in a circle with that leg. Rappel: Syl leaps vertically into the air, executes a forward somersault, and slams both heels onto the target, usually aiming for the bones and the shoulders to shatter the bones there, but can also attack the head and neck. (Combo's) Frenzy-Plant): A two-part combination attack from the back. -Frenzy: The first part of the attack, an initial Spider Strike-like attack is first applied in order to set loose a swarm of spiders which bounces around inside the body, increasing in momentum a, before finally focusing and attaching on the extremities such as the limbs or joints. The opponent might notice this as a slight ringing in their ears or feeling bugs crawling beneath their skin. Note that while Spider Strike is usually delivered through the heel of the palm, Frenzy is done via the knuckles of Syl's fist. -Plant: The second strike, driving a second Spider Strike into the focal point of the swarm, which causes the pent-up spiders to swell with acid and to explode from within. hinata-v-neji-o.gif tumblr_m6f82ulhP81qb93d1o1_500.gif tumblr_mmzlj52Qh21qhaxemo1_500.gif tumblr_n4gxva8Sfs1rfg20go1_500.gif '''Spider Physiology' Wall-Crawling: Syl's artifically implemented nanomachines, caused cerebellum-wide Wall-Crawling: Syl's artifically implemented nanomachines, caused cerebellum-wide alteration of her engrams resulting in the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to Syl's body (especially concentrated in her hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. Basically by altering her body's Electron count Syl can stick to almost any surface. Arachnid Speed: Syl is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Syl has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. This is due to the information of every known spider programmed into her nanomachines. This speed is caused because of the Desert Spider, at 6 inches the spider itself can run 12 MPH. Proportional to this Syl can run roughly 124 MPH If Syl can continue running building momentum Equilibrium: Syl possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables her to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. Regenerative Healing Factor: Syl has a limited healing factor, stemming from her copy of Agent V's powers. It is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, and near inhuman mutilation if enough of her is left over if she allowed to rest with no interruptions Contaminant Immunity: Due to her now complete plant based physiology, Syl has a complete immunity tolerance for poisons and toxins, both natural and man made; and she can not only nullify any artificial drugs in her system but her body will copy it and she can then use it herself. -Spider Silk: Spider silk is a protein fiber spun by spiders. Spiders use their silk to make webs or other structures, which function as nets to catch other animals, or as nests or cocoons to protect their offspring. They can also use their silk to suspend themselves. Many small spiders use silk threads for ballooning, the popular, though technically inaccurate, scientific term for the dynamic kiting spiderlings (mostly) use for dispersal. They extrude several threads into the air and let themselves be carried away by winds. Although most rides will end a few yards later, it seems to be a common way for spiders to invade islands. Many sailors have reported that spiders have been caught in their ship's sails, even when far from land. The extremely fine silk that spiders use for ballooning is known as gossamer. In some cases, spiders may even use silk as a source of food, it is a very good source of protein. All spiders produce silks, and a single spider can produce up to seven different types of silk for different uses. This is in contrast to insect silks, where an individual usually only produces one type of silk. Spider silks may be used in many different ecological ways, each with properties to match the silk's function. As spiders have evolved, so has their silks' complexity and diverse uses, Syl's silk is extremely tensile and durable, being able to hold 5 tons (10,000) pounds of force or pressure, before snapping. Mechanical properties Each spider and each type of silk has a set of mechanical properties optimised for their biological function. Most silks, in particular dragline silk, have exceptional mechanical properties. They exhibit a unique combination of high tensile strength and extensibility (ductility). This enables a silk fiber to absorb a lot of energy before breaking (toughness, the area under a stress-strain curve). An illustration of the differences between toughness, stiffness and strength A frequent mistake made in the mainstream media is to confuse strength and toughness when comparing silk to other materials. As shown below in detail, weight for weight, silk is stronger than steel, but not as strong as Kevlar. Silk is, however, tougher than both. Strength In detail a dragline silk's tensile strength is comparable to that of high-grade alloy steel (450 - 1970 MPa), and about half as strong as aramid filaments, such as Twaron or Kevlar (3000 MPa). Density Consisting of mainly protein, silks are about a sixth of the density of steel (1.31 g/cm3). As a result, a strand long enough to circle the Earth would weigh less than 500 grams (18 oz). (Spider dragline silk has a tensile strength of roughly 1.3 GPa. The tensile strength listed for steel might be slightly higher—e.g. 1.65 GPa, but spider silk is a much less dense material, so that a given weight of spider silk is five times as strong as the same weight of steel.) Extensibility Silks are also extremely ductile, with some able to stretch up to five times their relaxed length without breaking. Toughness The combination of strength and ductility gives dragline silks a very high toughness (or work to fracture), which "equals that of commercial polyaramid (aromatic nylon) filaments, which themselves are benchmarks of modern polymer fiber technology". Temperature Whilst unlikely to be relevant in nature, dragline silks can hold their strength below −40 °C (-40 °F) and up to 220 °C (428 °F). Supercontraction When exposed to water, dragline silks undergo supercontraction, shrinking up to 50% in length and behaving like a weak rubber under tension. Many hypotheses have been suggested as to its use in nature, with the most popular being to automatically tension webs built in the night using the morning dew. Spider Morphing Due to a fail safe Syl's mother implanted within Syl's nano machines, forcing her body to reform and adding changes to her physiology, allowing her to assume two new natural, beastly forms to ensure that she wont die the same way again. Her resurrection left her looking more like a spider with a more boyish frame. Widow Form Spider/Human Hybrid Form - This is Syl's first most basic form, while she is in this state she gains Fangs the protrude out of her cheeks, needle sharp feet and finger nails, each of them hollow and able to forcefully reject poison that Syl creates from a gland withing her body. She also grows, 6 spider like legs out of her back, that are also hollow, but unlike the previous stated her legs can also produce gas from their hollow tips. Her Hands,Feet, Fangs and Legs are capable of slicing through flesh easily. Also in this form Syl gains a huge speed bost, but looses strength and due to her tapered feet she can stand on things normally impossible for humans to. Syl still has access to her plant powers in this form Black Widow Form - Syl's Second form, only achieved after turning into her Hybrid form. About the size of a human. In this form Syl completely gives into her spider instincts. In this form Syl cannot access her plant powers but gains a massive boost in strengthen and power, her eyesight is enhanced, and her toxins and acid become more deadly and concentrated, able to drop a cow in a few minutes, or melt through almost any organic substance. In this form Syl can mentally command all the spiders in the area, as well as see through their eyes and control them from a distance, her silk also gets a boot in power rendering it almost unbreakable. Syl cannot access her plant powers in this form but can draw on the various toxins and poisons that plants can create. Losing her Speed, she gains a massive boost in durability due to her new exoskeleton. Morphic Hair Syl uses her hair, infused with nanomachines, that is amorphous in nature and can transform to help in melee combat and ranged combat the many odd shapes it has taken in game include a sword, a harp, a unicorn etc. Her hair can also allow her to fly turning into wings. Her massive speed reflects this. In all Syl fights with her own hair, which is prehensile and able to change its size and shape, it's just as strong as any webs she can spin. Some of Syl's uses for her hair include: Hair Puppet She is able to control people and practically make them into her puppets by making them lose consciousnes and using her hair as the strings. Controlling objects from a distance, the most explicit example is when she uses her opponent's sword controlled by the hair. She can also use these hairs to control her amputated limbs. Hair Tracking Following her enemies: She sticks a hair to her enemy and just follows it where they go, to give her an idea of the location of the target. Protective Hair Protects Syl when she encounters strong attacks. By wrapping around her body and hardening, if she will it it can also grow spikes. Plant Manipulation After her fight with Agent V Syl was unknowingly poisoned by V. The poison began to slowly kill Syl by destroying her body. Kin noticed this before it did too much damage, and tried to extract the poison and the procedure eventually left Syl with a fully functional, full power copy of V's powers. Users can create, shape and manipulate all types plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. They can make vines grow and climb around a target's neck, causing choking, or even strike with plants. A more subtle technique is to release damaging toxins and pheromones, affecting targets in which conditions should be treated quickly with ailments. User may also control plants in their altered forms, i.e. concentrated forms, such as cotton clothing/fabric, paper, etc. 'Applications' Create/generate/increase, shape, move and animate plants and wood for various purposes/effects: Camouflage by covering the user or blending in with leaves or petals. Chlorokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Matter Surfing using grass, trees, leaves, petals and/or any form of plants or their parts. Efficacy Manipulation including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness. Flower Manipulation Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation Leaf Manipulation Rearrange the genetic structure in plants, including creation of mutant plants. Plant Attacks Plant Communication Plant Empathy Plant Enhancement Plant Growth Pollen Manipulation Sap Manipulation Seed Manipulation Seismic Sense through plants. Spore Manipulation Vine Manipulation Techniques Chlorokinetic Combat Chloropoeia Floraportation Leaf Projection Healing Plant Plant Aura Plant Mimicry Solid Merging with plants Grass Manipulation: manipulate grass Wood Manipulation: manipulate wood structured plants such as trees. 'Limitations' High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. Susceptible to lightning strikes.☁ Illusion Manipulation After Being poisoned by Fuzens Hebi Gosuto poison Syl's nanomachines broke it down and copied it ablities. User can create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch smell and/or taste things which Techiques of Illusion Manipulation ' '''do not actually exist or cause them to percieve things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may only be able to alter the way they or their target are percieved. *Afterimage creation *Death by Illusion: If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target will illusions. *Decoy creation *Holographic Projection *Illusive Appearance: Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camoflauge themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *Phobia Exploitation: Target experiences their worst fears. *Torment Inducement *Illusion Eye: To project illusions via eye *Mental Hallucination: Also called Delusional Inducing or Psychedelic Effect is a faculty of illusion in which one can induce psychedelic hallucinations in subjects at will. This ability physically causes the subject's imagination to overreact, resulting in paranoia and delirium. This ability may even cause the foe to feel as though they are experiencing only that which is pleasurable to him instead of what's actually happening or the like. * Mirage inducing: '''Mirage Inducing' is a version of Illusion in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Psychosomatic_Illusion Psychosomatic Illusion] is the ability to create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Quixotic Force' or Delusional Illusion is the ability to subliminally generate illusions, without even knowing that one has generated the illusions (or for that matter, that they are even illusions). This ability would be most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep people from discovering that the user is behind the illusions (because he isn’t even visibly trying to cause them; they simply occur as a defense-mechanism, or as the result of an overactive imagination… or even a diseased mind). This ability is often accompanied by the Insanity Inducement. 'Chi Base' N/A Due to Nano's Chi Form N/A Due to Nanos 'Weapon of Choice' Her Hair Plants Poison ''' Allies/Enemies ''Allies'' 'Kin Tasanagi ' Kin freed her from the Asylum, and Syl recognizes him as her alpha. She'd follow his every command, and his will due to the pack mentality the share. Kin had released Syl out of the Alsyum when she first arrived there, she helped him with his mission, and after he trained her and gave her a place to stay, Syl recognizes him as her Alpha and will follow his commands without question.However, ever since Syl suffered gang rape ordered by Kin she has been truly terrified of him and suppressed her fear and anxiety, projecting in the form of self-starvation and self-harm. '''Haukea Syl met Haukea, after wandering the wastes of Skyland. The two decided that they could benefit from one anothers abilites and the business contract soon became a very close frriendship, Syl is very protective of Haukea as Haukea is over Syl. Lucy ''' Syl's only true friend from project Epser, they were rigorously trained together to create the perfect fighting duo, but they became too close for Esper's comfort to the separated them, to keep them from rebelling. Lucy is the only one on the planet who is immune to Syl's toxins/Poisons/ and Gases. And Syl cannot be cut by her pixie blades. '''Talon Talon and Syl are polar opposites but they attract. He's cool and collected while she is a wild untrained hunter however he became intrigued with her unusual abilites at the Sector Games, after watching her brutally murder Scylla. Finding himself unnatrually drawn to the petite spider, and taken aback by some of her methods, Talon felt the need to protect and find out more about her. Syl feels the same. She does indeed have feelings for him but is unsure of how to act on them allowing him to show her how. '' 2mqohp2.jpg '' 'Background' Syl's mother was a nanomachine scientist who used her daughter in her experiments causing her husband to leave her, and is apparently the true origin of Syl's spider like powers. Sly, only knowing the painful experiments of her mother and her colleagues never questioned it, but often screaming in pain. Her mother eventually removed her voicebox rendering Syl mute. Syl was subject to gruesome studies and was repeatedly cut open, injected and brought back to life. Syl knew nothing of her father, believing he had abandoned her. While Syl was still trapped within Espier she became best firends with a girl names Lucy, but Syl was taken by her father.In fact, her father had never stopped trying to free Syl from her mother. Her father did eventually free Syl from the facility but was killed in the ensuing chaos, but the damage was already done, Syl's mother had spliced spider DNA into Syl's nanomachines that caused Syl to not only take on traits as that of a spider but also somehow control her hair like extra arms. Syl not knowing anything about outside life or freedom merely wandered around. She was taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided by the staff, commonly bullied and told by the other children that she should live outside. In an odd way, Syl understood this as the other children being miserable and needing to make others miserable as well. Syl found an abandoned puppy in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left the pup starving, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. During this time, it was later revealed that young Syl while holding her pup sometimes listened to the singing of a young fellow orphan, who fled to those same mountains to hide her singing from her family. The two never truly met at this time. When a boy threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw, and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a new friend, Syl told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl told the boys about Syl's relationship with the puppy, and the bullies took it from the woods. Grabbing hold of Syl, the boys brought in the puppy and began killing it by repeatedly smashing a hard object on it . The girl came in, admitting to telling them about the puppy. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt,Syl spotted her smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes. Feeling betrayed and enraged, she released her hair for the first time, killing all of her tormentors. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and decided to go on the run. During the nights, Syl went with her predatory instincts and slaughtered entire families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicized and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. At odd moments, the horror of what she was doing would strike her, but her pain and need reasserted itself in short order. Syl was soon recaptured by Esper, and re-paired with Lucy until they realized the two were getting too close. PeakHuman System *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Flexibilty:'This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, you aren't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 18:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Wolf Inc Category:Tasanagi family Category:God Killer